


TJ’s Father

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Father's Gift [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	TJ’s Father

The sound of little feet could be heard, causing your breath to hitch in your throat. Sam grabbed TJ as he attempted to get down the stairs. “Hi, Grampa!” He grinned, waving.

You furrowed your brows at him. While TJ had seen pictures, there was no way he’d be this familiar with him. “I’m going to call Bobby…” You muttered.

“You don’t hafta!” TJ told you happily.

Sam shifted the small boy so that he was more on his hip. “Why not?” He asked, a curious look on his face. “You know that Grampa died,  _right_?” His voice was gentle.

TJ nodded. “Yeah! He died so me and momma could live!” That was something you’d never told him. No one had. All he’d been told was that he had died when TJ was very young. He didn’t know about hunting, or anything. Or so you thought.

“Baby, how do you know that?” You asked him gently, but seriously. If Dean told him, you’d be livid, but that didn’t sound like something that he would do. Him, Sam, and Bobby all knew how you felt about TJ knowing about hunting. It wouldn’t happen for as long as you could keep it from him.

What came out of your son’s mouth, however, was way out of left field. “Daddy brought him back for me.” He shrugged. To him it was no big deal. To him, his dead grandfather standing on his doorstep wasn’t weird. And that worried you.  

Your eyes went from TJ, to Sam, confused. Opening and closing your mouth, you were trying to control your breathing. “S-Sam….Call Bobby anyway. Take TJ with you.” Turning, you glanced at your father, and then Dean. “You deal with him. I’m going to call Justin and tell him not to come over tonight.” So much for spending time with your boyfriend that night.

“Justin?” John asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, you shrugged. “Boyfriend. Explaining this–” You motioned to John. “–would be a bit difficult.” 

* * *

You’d felt bad lying to Justin by telling him that TJ wasn’t feeling well, but that was better than ‘hey, my father just came back from the dead!’ and ‘my son said his father did it when I don’t know who he is!’.

Bobby had made it to your house in just twenty minutes, rushing in. Sam was trying to keep TJ occupied upstairs, but you knew that wouldn’t last forever. Kid was slick, that was for sure. You were sitting on the couch with your hot cocoa, John was tied to a chair, Bobby was pacing, and Dean was looking through every lore book he could find, and you didn’t know what to think. Sure, you’d done all the usual tests, but people didn’t come back from the dead for no reason whatsoever.

“Get back here, kid!” Sam called out, rushing after TJ, who was rushing down the stairs. Looking over, you watched Sam trip as he attempted to catch the running 5 year old.

“Hi, Grampa!” TJ climbed onto John’s lap, smiling.

John chuckled, looking at him. “Hey, sport.” You watched as John’s face lit up. “You’re cuter than I remember.”

TJ tilted his head. “I don’t ‘member you.” He told him honestly. “But, Daddy told me about you, and so did mommy and Uncle Dean, and Uncle Sam.” Everyone listened intently to him. “I asked him if I could ever meet you! Here you are!”

You shifted slightly. “Baby, is that who you’ve been talking to?” You asked.

He grinned at you. “Uh huh!” He nodded. “I shoulda asked for Gramma, too…” TJ mused, his face making it clear he was thinking. Your eyebrows went up at that. Did he even know that much about Mary?

Licking your lips, you weren’t sure to go about asking who he was. “C-can you get your daddy to come  _here_? So we can all see him?” You asked, feeling safe with the three Winchester men, and Bobby.

“Really?” His eyes lit up.

“Really.” You said softly, giving him a small, yet nervous, smile.

TJ hopped off John’s lap, excited. “ ** _DADDY_**! Mommy said you can come over!” He was all but dancing in place.

Hearing footsteps from the kitchen, you sat up and whipped around. “So,  _finally_  want answers, huh? Oh, and Theo, we’ll have to wait for your grandmother, okay?” He smiled, earning a nod from TJ. “But, one day. Alright, now. Hello Winchesters, Bobby.” His eyes looked at the wide eyed looks as he simply took a bite of the slice of pizza in his hand. “Cold pizza, awesome isn’t it? Oh, I might have taken the last piece.”

“See, mommy?” TJ sat on the couch next to you.


End file.
